A. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a unique configuration for a miniature bowling alley and game. Thus, the invention touches, in general fashion, on the fields of both bowling and game tables. However, it can be more specifically and exactly classified as part of the field of miniature bowling games/tables.
B. Prior Art
Numerous patents, both design and utility, have been granted in the field of bowling type game tables. The applicant has been granted a prior patent related to this type of device: Stanford U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,192 that was issued on Mar. 17, 1992.
Substantial improvements have been made to the prior patent in this application. Some of the improvements include the addition of a handicap pin system, the use of Braille indicators, the installation of an automatic ball return, the incorporation of two sided surfaces with one side being slightly indented to simulate a “gutter” ball and the ability to play different games on the opposite side with the use of overlays.